Drum sets include a multitude of components. Some of these components are standard to most sets, and some are optional, depending on the desires of the drummer. Most drum sets include a throne or seat for the drummer. Arrayed around the drummer are the various components. Virtually all drum sets include at least one bass drum, and perhaps two, or double, bass set ups. The bass drum is played by actuating a foot pedal with the right or left foot of the drummer. The drummer may use each foot to play the bass drum, by using two bass drums, or by employing a double bass drum pedal. The double pedal provides a second beater to strike the bass drum, which is operated remotely by a slave pedal.
The bass drums have leg extensions, called spurs, that extend downwardly from the drum to the floor. These leg extensions are intended to stabilize and secure the drum in its proper position, and are useful to maintain the bass drum in place as the drummer plays. Drummers often experience drum slide as the forward force of the beater causes the drum to creep away during play, particularly during hard drumming. Moreover, the base of the foot pedal(s), the spurs and other drum set components are made from durable metal materials, and hence can substantially damage an underlying surface.
Drum sets also typically include a device referred to as a hi-hat. A hi-hat is a stand device designed for playing two opposing cymbals. A pair of cymbals is effectively coupled to an actuating rod that is actuated by a hi-hat foot pedal. The two cymbals are positioned in facing, but opposite, orientations. When the hi-hat foot pedal is pressed, the two cymbals meet and produce sound. As with bass drum slide, drummers often experience hi-hat slide as the hi-hat slowly creeps away during play, particularly during hard drumming or if the device is standing upon a smooth or slick surface. Moreover, the base of the stand and the foot pedal again are made from durable metal materials, and hence can substantially damage an underlying surface.